


Come & Get it

by swimfreak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimfreak/pseuds/swimfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble inspired by Selena Gomez's "Come & Get It"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come & Get it

 Stiles was sick of Derek's shit to put it nicely. He had been flirting with Derek and having him flirt back in his own special way which consisted of glaring but then smiling slightly at Stiles' pick up lines and then saying one of his own, for the better part of a month. He had been complimenting his eyes and his ripped body even going so far as to squeeze his arm and exclaim at how strong he is before running away in fear of Derek's reaction after he was done blushing. Derek had to know by now that he was interested and Stiles was a little pissed that he Derek wasn't trying anything of his own.

Stiles wasn't stupid. He knew that Derek was interested in him. He had known ever since he had gotten out of the shower one night and walked into his room stark naked to Derek wide eyed on his bed. Stiles was not aware that they were going to have a late night chat about the alpha pack that night but apparently they were. They never got to have the conversation though due to the fact that Derek practically fell out of his window after choking on words, blushing scarlet and then staring helplessly at Stiles junk why breathing in heavily out his mouth. (Stiles was pretty sure it was to avoid the smell of musk and sex that had to be in the air after Stiles recent “me time” in the shower.) Stiles could see it in his eyes that night and every day since that Derek wanted him.

At pack meetings Derek's eyes would roam the room over everybody but he lingered on Stiles and Stiles began to notice that. He also noticed the way that Derek would sniff the air lightly every time Stiles entered the room and then relax into whatever he was doing. Derek would never say it outright but Stiles knew that he trusted him and somehow it had blossomed and he had gone from trusting Stiles to caring for him to wanting him and Stiles took this revelation with glee.

Stiles had always wanted Derek. Who wouldn't? He was practically sex on legs. Now though, after getting to know him and working with him to solve all sorts of supernatural shit, Stiles cared for him. Stiles got confused every time he was around Derek because he was always torn between wanting to jump his bones and then simply wanting to cuddle and watch a nice movie all curled up on his chest. He wanted to make Derek feel loved which he knew Derek was lacking of. He wanted to caress his stubble and tell him everything would be alright and they would figure it all out. Stiles was pissed that Derek wasn't jumping on his chance to have him.

So Stiles decided it was time for some more drastic measures. He knew he was going to have to straight up tell Derek to his face that he was being a pansy and they maybe kiss him to make his manhood feel better. Then they could talk about relationships and what not. He just needed Derek to know that it was alright that he cared for Stiles and he needed Derek to know that he cared for him back. This is the state of mind that Stiles found himself in as he rounded the corner to Derek's loft.

“Oh shit shit shit.” Stiles muttered to himself. He hadn't really thought of how he was going to talk to Derek about this. He hadn't stopped to consider what he would say when he got here. He had gotten himself all worked up about Derek and the whole situation laying on his bed, glaring at his ceiling, and had gotten the sudden urge to act and so he did. He had jumped in his jeep and drove in a daze and suddenly he had found himself here.

He stopped panicking and his senses all came rushing back to him. The street was bright as it was only 4 in the afternoon. His jeep smelled slightly of wet puppy due to Scott being in there after the rain storm last night. His fingers were gripping the steering wheel extremely tight and Stiles loosened his grip to help relax him. He mouth still tasted like his minty fresh toothpaste from an hour ago and the radio was blasting Selena Gomez. Selena Gomez. Selena Gomez. Exactly what Stiles needed.

The song may not be Derek's style but Stiles was dedicating “Come & Get It” to him. With that in mind he got out of his jeep, brushed off his jacket, and marched up to Derek's door. He pounded on the door four times and waited impatiently for Derek to answer.

“What Stiles!” He snarled as he answered the door. He had bed head and crusty eyes and Stiles couldn't help but internally scream about how cute he looked like this. His shirtless chest was doing funny things to Stiles vision so he scolded himself and focused.

“Hey look here _buddy_.” He emphasized buddy just to piss Derek off. He knew he hated nicknames. “Ever heard the song Come and Get It by Selena Gomez?”

“No why the hell would I listen to anything on the radio?” He said grumpily while stretching and rubbing his eyes. Stiles inhaled sharply as he saw Derek's rippling chest muscles and abs flex during his stretch. He was a fucking Greek god and Stiles was determined to get him to be his. After flustering for a second Stiles continued

“Because .. because that song is perfect for you!” He all but shouted at him. He couldn't help himself from rushing forward and grabbing Derek's face before shoving their mouths together in a awkward and sloppy kiss. He pulled away and looked at Derek to see his eyes wide and confused before he rushed out of the loft and back to his Jeep. He gunned the engine and got out of there like a bat out of hell before Derek had composed himself enough to come after him. They both needed time to cope with what Stiles had done and Stiles was all for giving him his space right now.

He hadn't been planning on being so rash. He thought they would have talked some, maybe both awkwardly admit they liked each other and then they could have kissed or maybe just hug it out. He had fucked that up though. He had gone straight for the kiss. Stiles knew Derek had relationship issues and yet he hadn't done anything to try and make Derek feel safe or cared for. He had just gone for the kiss and skipped over the important stuff. He was pissed at himself now instead of Derek.

Stiles moped in his room the rest of the day before finally giving into his depression and jumping in the shower to drown his sorrows. He showered quickly instead of taking his time, not wanting to be a prune, and walked back to his room in his towel to find some comfy jammies to start his movie night he had just barely decided on. He was rummaging in his dresser with the towel around his ankles when he heard the window open. He looked quickly over his shoulder to see Derek climbing in his room.

Derek froze when he glanced up and saw Stiles was naked. “So we meet again.” Stiles said flirtatiously.

“Um.. I... I'll just go.” Derek stumbled over his words and started back out the window.

“No wait!” Stiles said desperately. He needed to talk to Derek and he was here now obviously wanting to talk. “Let me get dressed real quick.” He grabbed the first thing he saw, which happened to be his batman underwear, and jumped into them. “I'm not naked” he said so Derek didn't have to stare out the window avoiding looking in his direction.

“I'm so..” Derek cut himself off snorting as he looked at Stile's underwear.

“Hey don't hate appreciate.” Stiles muttered as he quickly put on his pajama bottoms and an old holey shirt. “I'm sorry.” Stiles said before Derek could again. “I shouldn't have done that and we should have talked about it but I ran away.” Derek looked at him calmly before shaking his head and replying.

“I'm sorry because I've been so scared.” Stiles was shocked. Stiles could not ever recall Derek saying he was scared. Ever. “I've been avoiding my feelings for you because of..Ka...reasons.” He finished quietly.

“I know.” Stiles said, crossing the room to stand in front of Derek. “I'm sorry I haven't been very understanding. I like you a lot Derek and I just...” He didn't know how to finish.

“I know Stiles. I trust you more than anyone and I didn't want to ruin anything between us by saying anything. I know you want me, I've know for a while. I just didn't know how to deal with it. Ever since Kate.. I just can't trust people anymore. But you've pushed your way into my life and I don't want you to leave now.”

“'I'm not going anywhere I promise.” Stiles said and took Derek's hand. “Wanna watch a movie?” He said with a grin the size of the moon, trying to encourage Derek to saying yes.

“If it has any Selena Gomez songs in it than no.” Derek smirked at Stiles.

“You listened to it!” Stiles was shocked.

“I may have listened to it a couple times.” Derek said playfully and glanced at the ceiling and then back to Stiles. “You're wrong by the way it is a pretty good fit for us, not just me. Let's not die though okay.

“But this looooovveee willl be the death of meeeee!” Stiles crooned. Derek laughed and Stiles pulled him to his bed and sat him down. “How about we just watch some good old batman?”

“The underwear influencing you?” Derek teased but nodded his agreement.

“They might be but you're just going to have to deal.” Stiles said before putting it in the dvd player and leaping back on his bed. They watched to movie holding hands and slightly cuddling. Stiles didn't want to make Derek to uncomfortable or scare him away by jumping into their relationship to fast. He wants to take it slow. He wants Derek to be okay with this. He wants Derek to be happy. So Stiles was happy enough just holding his hand.

When the movie was over Stiles bid Derek farewell and watched him jump out his window. He got ready for bed quickly in his bathroom and returned to his room to a surprise.

“I realized I was being rude, I can't just leave without a goodbye kiss.” He smirked and made his way over to Stiles. He cupped his hand on Stiles neck and and with his other he tilted Stiles chin up to kiss him. The kiss was nice to put it simply. It wasn't rushed and messy like their earlier one was thanks to Stiles. It was slow and sweet full of soft noises and happiness. Stiles never wanted it to end but of course it did because Stiles had the sudden urge to admit something. Stiles smiled into the kiss, breaking it off.

“I'm really happy I stormed over to your house today.” Stiles muttered.

“I'm really happy I came and got it.” Derek smiled and kissed Stiles again.  

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad. I didn't proofread it at all XP


End file.
